The New Girl
by angel-ink
Summary: Dude's... story bout the new girl and my fav man, Draco. please R/R
1. Fear is a Friend

Disclaimer  
  
  
  
AN: Ok people, no one in this department have probably heard of me but I am the infamous angel-ink. I used to be a LOTR freak and I still am. I also majored in LOTr fanfic. But, due some not too recent events I put down the LOTR for awhile started reading some Harry Potter fanfic. Now I love HP just as much as the next girl. BUT, if I could name just one god damn sexy evil boy, it would have to be Draco Malfoy. Now I have been inspired by another writer who completely left me with weak knees. This story has probably been done about a thousand times but I'm still a beginner. I wonder if the HP call it Mary-Sue as well????? Got any thoughts on my terrible writing please tell me. Or flame me, however you may put it.  
  
The New Girl.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Rain splashed the windows of the Hogwarts Express as it left Platform Nine and Three Quarters. New first year students sat in the compartments up the front shyly asking each other questions. However further back where the compartments were louder and rowdier Three seventh years talked happily while they shared on a feast of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger shared their holiday stories and talked about their new year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I can't believe it's our last year!" Hermione piped catching her chocolate frog before it escaped.  
  
"Mmmm," was the reply from Ron who had again stuffed his mouth with a large jelly snake that really hissed.  
  
"Oh you're such a grub Ron," Hermione said shortly but smiled all the same.  
  
Harry grinned at his two best friends glad to be back after another summer with the Dursley's. He was about to open another packet of Bertie Botts when a soft knock was heard on the compartment door. A shy little head of dark hair popped around the door and asked in a very shy voice,  
  
"Excuse, may I sit here? Every where else is full," the shy girl looked opened the door fully and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said brightly.  
  
The girl came into the compartment and shut the door behind her. She couldn't have been a first year because she was same height as Hermione and looked just like another 17 year old.  
  
"I'm Max, Max Anderson, I only just transferred," she said shyly.  
  
"Hullo Max, I'm Harry, that's Ron and this is Hermione. What school are you transferring from?" Harry asked kindly clearly seeing that the girl was almost terrified of them.  
  
"Francis, Francis Xavier's," Ron and Harry had never heard of the school but Hermione sure seemed to.  
  
"You're joking?!"  
  
The shy girl shook her head and smiled and blushed red like Ron's hair all at the same time.  
  
"That's one of the very best school's in Britain! Why would you be transferring from there to Hogwarts?"  
  
Max stuttered over her words but before she could answer a cold sneering voice was heard from the door way.  
  
"Francis Xavier's? My father was going to send me there but said they weren't good enough for a pure blood,"  
  
There stood leaning against the door frame speaking in his usual drawling voice was the tall figure no other than Draco Malfoy. His stature had changed a lot over the years, much like the others. His slim build and strong muscular figure was intimidating. To those who did know him of course.  
  
Max almost shrieked when she turned around to see Malfoy standing there looking bored.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, go annoy someone else," Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
It had always been a touchy subject between Ron and Malfoy, going back right into their fathers who both worked at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Oh no, I'd rather annoy the muggle lovers club," he turned his attention to Max was practically shaking in fear, his eyes did a quick look over before he smirked and sneered, "A Francis Xavier's student transferring to Hogwarts, my word, I wonder what kind of misfit you must be to have you sent you out of Francis in the first place," Malfoy's piercing eyes stared cold daggers at Max, who whimpered in fright.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy before I curse you, I learnt a whole lot more over the holidays," Hermione said threateningly.  
  
"Always out to spoil my fun aren't you Granger? No worry though, I've got all year to have my fun," he looked directly at Max with these last words.  
  
Hermione took out her wand from her robes and pointed it at Malfoy who sniggered loudly before he left.  
  
"Don't worry Max, don't let a great big dickhead like Malfoy get to you, his life goal is to be like his father," Hermione said patting Max on the arm.  
  
"T-t-hanks. I'm always very shy, and very clumsy, when I get scared," she answered blushing again.  
  
"Don't be, not of Draco Malfoy that's for sure," Harry said feeling the same nervousness he had felt on his first day.  
  
The four spent the rest of the train journey talking about Hogwarts and Francis. Max was a very shy girl indeed but very nice all the same. Complimenting the other three about their defeats against Voldermort in past years.  
  
At last the train stopped and the four waited to get off the train and into the splattering rain.  
  
"Max, how are you going to be sorted?" Ron asked curiously as they shuffled along down the corridor.  
  
"I had a visit from Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall on the holidays, they brought an old wizards hat that screamed out Gryffindor after it spent a god deal talking to me inside my head," Max answered obviously confused.  
  
The others grinned and knew that the old wizard's hat was in fact the Sorting hat. As they got off the train they saw Hagrid leading the first years towards the lake, they waved and set off to find a carriage. By the time the four arrived at the castle itself they were indeed very wet and very slippery. Max looked around in awe as they made their way into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. Most of the Slytherins were already there. Malfoy caught Max's eyes and he sent her a look and a smirk before Max ducked her head blushing furiously.  
  
Dumbledore sat at the head of the staff table smiling with his eyes twinkling. Her gave a little wave to Max as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. She smiled graciously. The hall filed with talking and laughter. The enchanted ceiling showing the night sky streaked with cracks of lightning. Max was watching in awe when the main entrance doors opened and McGonagall entered leading a group of new first year students dripping wet and shivering. And then the sorting began.  
  
Max still being shy when people talked to her felt that all of the Gryffindors were pleasantly nice to her and she needn't worry about not fitting in here. But avoided meeting the blond Slytherins piercing eyes all through dinner. Her brother had warned her of not making friends with everyone.  
  
"Max, are you muggle born because I heard at Francis they are very strict about their students?" Hermione was asking her.  
  
"Um yes I am, Francis is strict but they have a special way of picking their students,"  
  
"Like the sorting hat?" Harry asked interested.  
  
"Yeah, like the sorting hat,"  
  
For the rest of dinner Max nodded and smiled at those who talked to her. She was still the shy little jittering mess but was happy to be in Gryffindor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After a magnificent dinner the houses began to make their way back to their dormitories. But Professor McGonagall called Max back.  
  
"Miss Anderson I do hope you are feeling welcome here at Hogwarts," McGonagall said looking down her long nose.  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"Good, I would like to tell you that if you are having any troubles with other students you can always come to me, I am the head of your house and I stand by my duty to be here if you need me. We don't want the events that of Francis Xavier's to happen again here,"  
  
Max gulped and nodded.  
  
"Very well, you may go to your dormitory, the password is Golden Snitch," Max nodded and turned to leave but turned around again to ask where exactly the Gryffindor common room was but found nothing but air behind her.  
  
Max nervously started to walk aimlessly in the direction she remembered her fellow Gryffindors going in. When she heard the drawling voice again.  
  
"Lost are we? Tsk tsk. Not good for a seventh year to be walking around without permission," Malfoy was leaning against the wall taunting Max.  
  
"I was. uh. I'm not lost.. I'm just.." Max stuttered over her words and blushed crimson red.  
  
She started to fumble with her skirt hem again. Her hands shook slightly.  
  
"What's your name?" Malfoy asked in the same cold voice.  
  
"Max Anderson," she whispered.  
  
"Well Miss Anderson you will soon learn that around here, there are those who are pure bloods, and those who are Mudbloods, no doubted yourself," he laughed dryly smirking slightly.  
  
Max whimpered, she had no idea what a Mudblood was but she knew it had to be something really terrible.  
  
Malfoy laughed again, "If you don't know what a Mudblood is go ask your friend Granger, she knows all about them," With that he moved from his spot from the wall and moved closer to Max.  
  
His intimidating stature leered over Max who trembled with sheer fear.  
  
"Don't let me find you wondering around again because I just might do something very bad," he whispered letting his breathe rake over her trembling face.  
  
Hearing Max breath in harshly told him his words stuck, with that he turned and let his black cloak willow behind him. Max almost ran from her cowardly spot not knowing where she was going when she ran right into Harry.  
  
"Max, I was looking for you! When you didn't come back to the common room we wondered if Peeves played a nasty prank on you and got you lost!" he helped her stand up again and saw she was shaking.  
  
"Max, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Max said in unusually high voice.  
  
"You sure?" he asked again.  
  
Max nodded quickly, "I just got lost after McGonagall talked to me,"  
  
Harry nodded still looking at Max, but he asked no more questions and led Max back to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
AN: Howzat????? For my first HP fanfic that is. Review me ppl if you think I could change this or anything. Flame me if you have to! 


	2. Dirty

AN: So I am continuing the story. All I can say is that if there is ppl out there like me who like Draco smut, there will be plenty of it soon.  
  
The New Girl.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Malfoy didn't talk to Max again for a couple of days. But it came apparent that most of the Gryffindors disliked Malfoy deeply.  
  
"He called you a what?" Ron roared when Max talked the others at Breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Settle down Ron. Max, don't let Malfoy call you that it's a terrible name," Hermione buttering toast for all of them.  
  
"I don't even know what it means," Max said sighing.  
  
"Mudblood, is a really nasty thing to call someone who's not pure blood, born into a muggle family," Ron said clenching his fists and staring daggers at Malfoy across the hall.  
  
"Oh," was all Max said.  
  
"Don't worry Max, don't be frightened of him. He's just a big bully waiting for his nose to be punched in," Harry said looking up as the flutter of wings meant the morning post.  
  
Max wondered why Malfoy always chose to pick on her. But her mind left the matter when McGonagall handed out time tables for the first term.  
  
Three days later Max hurried out of Professor Flitwick's classroom with the other seventh years. It was lunch time and Max's mind was working over time. She decided to go for a walk outside as the sun had come out and her mind wasn't ready for food. She put her books back in her dorm and headed outside into the fresh air. The Hogwarts grounds were lush and green from the rain and the air was filled with freshness. She wandered along the castle walls thinking. But her peace of mind was disturbed when that cold voice took the air.  
  
"I thought I told you not to go wandering around Mudblood,"  
  
Max whirled around and looked at Malfoy trying her best not to be frightened.  
  
"Don't call me Mudblood Malfoy," Max said quietly.  
  
"What was that Mudblood?" Malfoy taunted.  
  
"Leave me alone, didn't anyone ever tell you that pure bloods are real pricks?" Max didn't know where her voice was coming from but she didn't have long to think about because Malfoy had lunged at her. He grabbed her by her forearms and pinned her against the castle wall. Max yelped in pain as her back came in contact with the stone wall.  
  
"A little Mudblood like you doesn't talk to me like that," Malfoy hissed inches away from her face.  
  
Max was too busy feeling the pain through her body to care at the time. Malfoy's grip tightened around her arms.  
  
"Are you going to be a good little Mudblood and apologize?" Malfoy hissed into Max's ear.  
  
Her breathing became heavy at the sensation of Malfoy's body closing in on her own. He could see the affect he was having on her and smirked broadly.  
  
"You like this don't you?" he whispered.  
  
Max shook her head jerking. Malfoy knew she was lying.  
  
"You're lying your little Mudblood ass off," his hot breathe made Max tremble all over.  
  
His eyes looked her over again before he did something Max was NOT expecting.  
  
He moved his face closer to hers and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Max only struggled at first before she felt herself melting into Malfoy's strong grip. His lips bruised hers before he broke away. Max's breathing was ragged and her chest heaved. Malfoy smirked again whispered into her ear,  
  
"You are a dirty little Mudblood,"  
  
Max shivered all over as Malfoy let her go. Her arms hurt like hell but she wasn't forgetting the feel of Malfoy's lips on hers. She had no idea why he had kissed her nor did she know why she enjoyed it. Her heart was still racing as Malfoy headed back into the castle. In her mind she was playing back the incredible feeling of Malfoy being so rough with her and then kissing her. She could barely hear the end of lunch bell ring through the Hogwarts grounds but hurried up to her next class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had asked where she had been during lunch she could blush and say she went for a walk. For the rest of the day her mind stayed on Malfoy. Why, if he hated Mudbloods so much, did he kiss me today? This though just kept flying through her head but she couldn't get an answer down.  
  
The following Saturday was the first Quidditch game of the year. Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. The match promised to be exciting as Ravenclaw had three new Chasers and were determined to beat Slytherin. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Max made their way out to the stadium with the other Gryffindors talking happily about Quidditch.  
  
"It's a pity Malfoy's Seeker though, he completes the Slytherin team as pure bloody idiots," Ron was saying as they trudged along the grounds of Hogwarts. "Malfoy's seeker?" Max exclaimed stopping her tracks.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, he looks like a complete fool on a broomstick though," Ron said assuring her making his fellow Gryffindors laugh.  
  
Max nodded but deep in her mind she didn't think Malfoy on a broomstick would look bad at all. Max stood on the edge with the others in the mad rush of Gryffindors to get a good seat in the stands. Max was feeling a little lighter hearted as she listened to everyone chat noisily. They were standing on a wooden platform. Where Max was standing was on the very edge. She was about to step onto the stairs to the Gryffindor stands when she felt a sharp tug on her robes and fell backwards off the edge to the platform below. She was then pushed against the wall roughly and pinned down by her arms again.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Max asked seeing her attacker.  
  
Malfoy grinned slyly; he was wearing his green Quidditch robes, "You know you love it,"  
  
He needn't say more. He played his magic again and moved closer.  
  
"A dirty little Mudblood like you loves it," with that he kissed her roughly.  
  
This time Max didn't struggle. He broke the kiss and let his wet lips slide down her neck. Max gasped for air still tremendously confused by all of this.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She managed to croak as Malfoy slipped his tongue further down her neck.  
  
He traced his tongue back up her neck and breathed into her gasping mouth, "Because, I saw the way you looked at me on the train, you are a little dirty Mudblood; I absolutely love that about you. Completely and utterly dirty," he said that last word in such a whisper Max felt her knees go weak. Her heart was pounding like mad and all she wanted at that moment was..  
  
A horn sounded through the grounds and Malfoy's eyes flickered for a moment but his attention went straight back to Max.  
  
"I can make you do anything I want. At a mere sensual touch I could make you wet your pants," he let his hand fall to the front of her robes.  
  
Max lost her voice completely.  
  
Malfoy smirked and finally let her go. He pulled himself back up onto the first platform and disappeared, his green robes creating a blur in her eyes. She was completely smittens. The only thoughts about Malfoy for her now were ones made of pure lust.  
  
AN: Another chapter down. Thins are starting to get raunchy and Max knows it. Damit Malfoy is so do damn sexy! *drool* 


	3. Potions Class

AN: Ok, like so far I think only one person has read this, which actually makes sense. I've though up another excuse for my bad writing. I'm just waiting to get to the Draco smut and couldn't be stuffed with the story, yeah that's it! I'm a freak for Draco smut. But don't tell me, that you yourselves would not melt like butter if Draco slid his tongue down your neck and back up again. Or is it just me. Dear god I'm a freak! Nothing new. Oh well, on with my crappy idiotic excuse for a story when I really want Draco smut.  
  
The New Girl.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Max tried to hate Malfoy just like everyone else but she was finding that particularly impossible at the moment. She found herself not even watching the Quidditch game and cheering with the others but staring at Malfoy the entire time. And he knew it. He flew past her a number of times just to get her worked up. She barely noticed it when Harry screamed her name into her ear.  
  
"What?" she asked in distant sort of voice but looked at him all the same.  
  
"Have you heard anything we've saying for the last five minutes, it's over. Slytherin won," Max snapped out of her daze and looked around. Students were making their way to the castle.  
  
"Oh," was all she said and started walking.  
  
Her mind had stayed on what it felt like having Malfoy so close to her.. She was still confused. She was having lustful thoughts about the boy who had taunted her on her very first day. Was she mad? No, she just wanted Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Wednesday the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherin. Much to Max's dismay. She had been hiding from Malfoy afraid of where all of it could lead too. She had been intrigued earlier but she had made a decision. She was going put it out of her mind and try to do well in class and have fun with her Gryffindor friends. But with this decision Max only became shyer, more jittering, and more jumpy. Neville had competition now.  
  
Max stood outside the Potions dungeon and took a deep breathe. She swallowed hard and entered the chattering classroom. She looked quickly over the dungeon and found Harry and the others waving her over to their table. She avoided at all times eye contact with the Slytherins. Even so Malfoy wasn't in view. She neared the other Gryffindors when she felt a sharp slap on her bottom.  
  
"Nice view Anderson," he muttered as he walked past her.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. The Gryffindors were staring opened mouth at Malfoy who just sat down with his sneering friends. Ron was just about ready to burst when Snape entered the dungeon.  
  
"Miss Anderson would you please take your seat?" Snape said sending a look over the class to silence them.  
  
Max squeaked as sat down next to Hermione  
  
"Let's test your Potions knowledge shall we Miss Anderson?" Snape sneered, he never missed a chance to humiliate a new student, especially one from Gryffindor.  
  
"Tell me, what particular ingredient do you need to make a Truth Potion?"  
  
Max opened her mouth and stuttered.  
  
"Speak up Anderson!"  
  
"The- the- bl-bl-ood of.. of.. the person whom.. you wish to poison," Max said looking at her books.  
  
"Correct Anderson. Five points to Gryffindor for answering correctly," Snape said almost nicely.  
  
Max looked up, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"It does say on your report Potions is your best subject,"  
  
Max blushed furiously.  
  
Harry and the others stared. Snape almost never awarded points to Gryffindor. It seemed he had taken al liking to the student.  
  
"Today students you will be paired together and you will brew a particularly hard potion. If you make any mistakes you will have to start over again and the ingredients used are very expensive. So I do NOT want to see anyone starting again!"  
  
A small whimpering could be heard from Neville who almost never did anything right in Potions.  
  
"I will be paring you today so there will be no foolish accidents," Snape sneered at the class, "Potter and Goyle. Granger with Parkinson. Weasly and Crabbe. Anderson and Malfoy," Max's world might have just ended there.  
  
Malfoy was just about to smirk smugly when Snape spoke again,  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy, maybe Anderson can teach you a few things due to your last report," he growled before continuing his pairing off.  
  
Malfoy flushed and Max could a tinge of red creep from his neck. But A Malfoy never lost their confidence and he went back to his smirking self. He stepped into his chair next to Max and coolly said,  
  
"Maybe you could teach me a few other things to Anderson,"  
  
Max gulped and nearly fell out of her chair. She had herself in a situation now!  
  
Out of the corer of her she could see Ron fuming. Not because it was Max, but because he didn't like Malfoy anywhere near any of his friends. Especially the crazy hormones going inside the slimy gits brain right then.  
  
Max attempted to set up their work trying not to pay any attention to Malfoy. Who of course was sneering and smirking that stupid trademark smirk! (AN: Not that I'M complaining!!) Snape was talking again but Malfoy was whispering in her ear.  
  
"Just a bit jumpy are we Anderson?"  
  
Max opened her mouth tell him to sod off, but as always, she only stuttered over her words making no sense at all.  
  
"Today the Potion you will be making is the Speaking Potion. Very useful when one needs to hear what another would like to say when the other had its tongue cut off," Snape growled his words across the dungeon and the students quickly got started.  
  
Max was so frightened that Malfoy would just grab her and have his wicked way with her right there and then on the table. But being a Malfoy he kept his cool. And worked along side her saying almost nothing but still had his smug face on like a shield. Ron who was at the table behind them was staring furiously at Malfoy's head just about ready to rip every strand of his blond hair out. (AN: No Ron! No don't do it!!! For the love of God Ron don't do it!!!!!! Hehe, ok I'll shut up now)  
  
"Weasly, I know I'm incredibly handsome, but you must understand that I'm as straight as they come and I have no interest in you," Malfoy said calmly not even turning around.  
  
If a boy could go any redder than his own hair Ron achieved that in a matter of seconds. He picked up his tray of spiders legs and threw it at Malfoy had just turned around to sneer and seemed to duck just in time. Flying spiders legs went every where and Max ducked too yelping. The tray just happen to his Pansy Parkinson in the head and the slime from the tray went directly into her long gold locks. Max could see a small grin escaping from Malfoy's mouth.  
  
Pansy squealed rather loudly and Snape looked up from the whimpering Neville whom he had been threatening. He took one look at the grinning Malfoy and the red faced Ron and the shrieking Pansy before he exploded.  
  
"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR DISTURBING THE CLASS AND ANOTHER TWENTY FOR ATTACKING ANOTHER STUDENT! DENTENTION WITH FILCH ON FRIDAY NIGHT!!"  
  
All the Slytherins were sniggering and laughing their little heads of (minus Pansy who had run to the hospital wing) Max glared at Malfoy as did all the other Gryffindors.  
  
"What? I merely ducked when Weasel threw the tray. It was a self defense mechanism," Malfoy said the glaring Max innocently. Max was furious, she wanted to slap his silly little face and wipe that smug look of his face. But her clenching fists stayed at her side. Just as they always had when someone provoked her to a fight. She turned back to her work and gripped everything tightly as a way to release her building anger. Malfoy just continued to be his annoying self.  
  
When the bell sounded there was a mad rush to get out the door and Max was of course pushed out to the side.  
  
"Anderson, I want to talk to you," she heard Snape call her from his desk.  
  
Max turned around and her anger was replaced with fear. She walked cautiously to Snape's desk.  
  
"Anderson I have an offer to make. You are seemingly a very talented student in Potions, but your nerves are most terrible and I would hate to see you loose your skill every time someone called you name. So I am willing to give you a Confidence Potion. To help your nerves so you will be able to put your skill in the art of Potion making to proper use. Now this is strictly for you school alone. If I hear you are using it for other purposes than you will see to the Headmaster. Come by tomorrow before lunch, I will have the Potion ready for you then,"  
  
Not once in his offer did he give her the chance to agree or disagree. But the deal to be able to stand up for herself? It was only the best thing she had heard aside from being able to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"You better hurry off to dinner Anderson,"  
  
Max nodded and almost ran to dinner. She was overwhelmed. She had forgotten about Malfoy and decided to try and make up to Ron. By the time she got to the great Hall students were talking and eating all at the same time. She skidded along to the Gryffindor table and sat herself down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You're all smiles tonight, something happen on the way here to dinner?" Harry asked seeing her bright face, and the fact she didn't jump when he talked to her.  
  
"You could say that," her eyes were twinkling, "Oh and Ron, I'm really sorry that Malfoy got you into trouble, the prat was more pleased with himself than ever, I felt like kicking him right there!"  
  
The three all raised their eyebrows, this really didn't sound like the Max they saw over the past two weeks.  
  
"Thanks Max, it isn't your fault though. Malfoy is a total asshole and he lives for making others miserable," Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
That was all going to change very soon Max thought. The next time Malfoy decided to come and try to make her shrivel up in fear she was going to stand up to him.  
  
"So tell us then, why are you all so bouncy all of the sudden?" Harry asked spraying bits of his potato mash onto Max, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Conversation not irrigation Harry," Hermione said flicking the potato off her robes.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said doing the same thing again anyway.  
  
The two girls gave a hearted sigh.  
  
"Well anyways, Snape called me back after class and made an offer to me. He said he would give me a Confidence Potion because of my nerves. He said he didn't want to see my skills in Potions go to waste!"  
  
"What?!" the other three cried all at the same time, more potato mash everywhere.  
  
"I know it's weird but I'm over joyed about it, just imagine, me being able to talk to someone without stuttering or jumping and squealing senselessly.."  
  
Max continued on running her hand through her dark hair in a breathless sort of way. She was obviously very excited about it.  
  
AN: Cliffhanger I know, I seem to be getting better at those. Anyways, next chapter you'll get to see Malfoy and his little smirk (*melts into chair*) get what he pays for! Sucker!! 


End file.
